A Visit From Santa
by Shyfighter
Summary: Okay, my first 'NC-17' fanfiction. The content inside is DEFINITELY M RATED! Set in 'The One With The Holiday Armadillo' Chandler Santa pays Monica a visit. Please Read Review x


_Hi all! I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for reviewing 'Christmas Kisses'. – dvgirl98, I would definitely have done it longer if I had included the sex and right now you guys are in for a treat (I hope...) Anyway, this is my first ever smut fanfiction but please read and review! It is of course Mondler :) The following story is definitely M rated so only read if you are old enough! Cheers :)_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Chandler Bing stared out of the apartment window, smiling slightly. He was dressed in his Santa Clause suit and was waiting for Monica to get ready. She was changing into something 'special' for him, damn he loved that deep inside his wife could be pretty kinky.

"Santa, I'm ready," he looked up at the sound of his wife and watched as the bedroom door slowly swung open revealing Monica wearing nothing but a red teddy nighty with her hair curled and left down. Her hair fell just below her pert breasts and Chandler could immediately tell that her nipples were hard. Chandler's draw literally dropped _(haha, how many times has that been used in a fanfiction?) _as he stared at her.

Monica smiled at his expression. "Mrs Bing, you look..."

"Slutty?"

"My, my Mrs Bing have you been naughty this year?"

Monica refrained from laughing at Chandler's comment and replied," Maybe. Why, Santa? What do you do to naughty girls?"

"Well, I suppose you'll have to be really naughty to find out."

Monica pulled off her husband's Santa hat and placed it onto her head, allowing it to droop to one side. Then, she leaned in and kissed Chandler, laughing at the tickling sensation that his fake beard gave her. "Gee, I hope Mrs Claus won't mind," Monica kissed his cheek and then kneeled down. She pulled down his red pants and boxers and looked up at him, waiting.

Chandler looked down at her, smiling as her innocent blue eyes stared into his eyes. Then, without warning she leaned in and Chandler felt his dick being enveloped in a hot shower of kisses. He made a grunting noise and looked down, his mouth fully open. Monica had done this to him so many times and yet she never ceased to amaze him. "Oh my God Monica!" Chandler felt her start to stroke him gently and his cock became harder. He couldn't control himself. He felt like a virgin all over again every time she had sex with him. "Mon, I'm gonna... Mon... Please...! Damn it!" he felt Monica kiss the tip and pull away, licking her lips.

"Now, now Santa. We can't have you coming too quickly now, can we?" Chandler didn't reply as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "Santa, do you like what I'm wearing?"

"Oh yeah Monica, you look simply stunning!"

"So, you'd rather I keep it on? 'Cause I'd take it off for you..."

"Oh no, take it off! It's terrible! Red is a terrible, terrible colour! Besides, I think someone's wearing a little too much..." He removed his own Santa shirt and felt his cheeks redden as he looked back over at the bed to see Monica wearing absolutely nothing. "Mon..."

"So, Santa. Do I get to find out what happens to naughty girls?"

"Why yes, Mrs Bing. You've definitely shown me how naughty you are." Chandler scanned his wife again, admiring her body. He had to be the luckiest guy on earth! Then he kissed her lips gently, kissing down her cheek to her neck where he elicited a long moan from Monica. He felt her giggle softly as he ran his tongue over her body but soon her happy laughs turned to frustration.

"God damn it Chan-Santa! You are such a teaser!"

Chandler felt Monica's body become tense as he approached her clit. He decided to play her game and simply sat there, waiting. Monica closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her. "Santa, I need you. Please...!" And then, Chandler took long, slow licks to ensure that she didn't come too quickly.

"Santa, please. I need this. Make me come, please don't stop!"

"Mon, trust me. This will be so much better for you if you let me do this. I promise you this will be the most amazing orgasm you've ever had." And then, he continued licking her nub, encircling it with the tip of his tongue. Suddenly he felt Monica's breathing become shallow and rasping. He knew she was close to the brink. He kissed her pussy and stood up, quickly rocking his cock close to her entrance. Then, he plunged in, slowly at first to make sure he didn't her.

Monica gasped in pleasure, "Chan...Chan...CHANDLER!" She felt herself coming fast and hard and looked at her husband. He too was evidently coming hard and as he pulled out of her he squirted white cum onto her bare body. Monica breathed slowly and as she calmed down from her orgasm she sat up and kissed the tip of Chandler's penis to catch the cum. Chandler looked down at her, grinning.

"Was that amazing or what?"

Monica breathed again and felt a smiled begin to play on her lips. "You are so amazing. Thank you so much for doing this for me!"

"Oh, you're welcome. I should be thanking you Mrs Bing!"

"Of course Santa!" And she kissed his lips gently, still smiling from the afterglow of their love-making. She really did have the best boyfriend in the world.

_Okay so, this has taken me like a week to write and I really want to know what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
